Together in body, Not in mind
by Death's best friend
Summary: Just menat to be funny. Goku and Vegeta stuck together.


Disclaimer; I don't own any of the charaters. They are all Dragon Ball Z characters.

Fu...sion! HA!

that was how it all started. A simple fusion. It was a fusion match between fathers and sons. Trunks and Goten fused to from Gotenks, while there fathers Vegeta and Goku fused together to become Gogeta. A fieace match it was but in the end the victor was Gogeta.

"You only won because i don't get a full night of sleep yesturday!" moaned Gotenks after he draged himself of the floor.

"Stop making excuses! Your starting to sound like Hercule!" replied Gogeta watching the loser of the match get up. The fight had only gone on for about 20 minutes, Fusion lasts half an hour. For the next ten minutes, the two families that formed the two fighters had lunch together waiting for the fusions to end.

Ten minutes later Gotenks turned in to Trunks and Goten. While Gogeta remained the same, but naturally they decided as they fused a few minutes after their sons. Then it happened.

" Finally, that stopped fusion is over." thought Vegeta out aloud.

" I'm glad though i do feel a little cramped." said Goku.

"Erm... Goku..." said Chichi.

" Vegeta..." Said Bulma.

"Whats wrong?" said Goku and Vegeta at the same time. At this point Gohan had a very odd expression that was almost impossible to do, and Goten And Trunks were giggling.

"... YOUR STILL FUSED!" Screamed Chichi and Bulma.

"WHAT!" yelled Goku and Vegeta, they yelled so loud that it is said that some Namekians heared them on their planet.

An hour later at Master Roushi's house, Gogeta was crossing the room in nice calm steps, while his arms flailed about in random a chaotic movemoments.

"What in Other world is going on? said Goku in a slightly puzzled voice.

"Damn you Kakarot!" bellowed Vegeta in pure rage. "How did i let you talk me into this stupid match?"

"Don't blame me. You didn't have to fight in the match. You could of just stayed at home."

"Of course i blame YOU! You taught me the blasted fusion"

" If it was the fusion, why didn't Goten and Trunks stay fused?"

"WE have only done it twice."

"If we had done it wrong, we wouldn't of become Gogeta. We would have become some sort of fat or thinner version."

"I'll get you for this Kakarot!"

"I'm tring to think here, so stop waying the arms about and let me think." On this command from Goku, Vegeta stopped the arms and Gogeta contuined to march across the room infront of Chichi, Bulma, Gohan, Master Roushi and Krillin. Goten and Trunks had been taken to the Ox's Kings house to stay for a while.

"Haven't u got any medicine that can help master Roushi?" ask Bulma to the puzzled old man sitting across the table.

Speechless, Roushi tried to think of all the medicine he knew. But none came to mind.

"Where Eighteen, Krillin?" asked Gohan.

"She went Dr. Gero's lair to see if she could find anything." replied Krillin not taking his eyes off the fused warrior. They all sat there thinking and waiting for Gogeta to unfuse. Day soon became night.

"Time to go home." yawned a sleepy Gohan. "We shouls go and pick up Goten and Trunks from Grandpa's"

"Okay, lets go." Said Goku.

"I'll be at home Bulam." snorted Vegeta.

The oddest thing happened next. A sight that will most likely never be seen again. Goku and Vegeta tried to go two different ways. A normal thing that is, but still together as Gogeta That soon became difficult. Gogeta fell over as the two sides of him tried to walk two ways.

"This is going to be wierd" said Krillin.

"I'M going home." Said Vegeta loudly.

"But i want to go and vist the Ox king and see my son Goten." replied Goku.

"I don't care, home is where were going."

"But I want to see my son."

"I was hoping to have a nice night with Goku." sighed Chichi.

"Why don't they stay somewhere so they don't have to choose." said a familar voice.

At the door stood a man wearing dark purple training clothes and a white cloak with matching turban. His skin green and he had pointed ears. This was Piccolo, a wise and powerful warrior."There they could wait for the fusion to wear off and not have to choose sides to take."

"Piccolo, you are a genious!" said Goku." Fusion will have to wear off after we have slept."

"But where will we stay?" asked Vegeta.

"How about here? We won't have to go any where."

"Fine."

"I'm staying too." said Chichi. At this, a small drop of blood start to drip from Master Roushi nose.

"Me too." said Bulma.

"WWAAARGGGHH!" Screamed Roushi. Everyone turned to see the old man lying on the floor, glasses tilted and blood running down his face from his nose.

"BUT HE LEAVES!" bellowed Chichi and Bulma.

"This is my house." Retorted Roushi.

"You can stay at Korin's tower." said Goku.

Roushi knew that he had lost the argument. As the others left, Chichi, Bulma and Gogeta were trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. After an hour of arguing they decided to have Gogeta with Chichi and Bulma on differnet sides. At about midnight the three people finally fell a sleep awaiting the events of tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

Goku woke up later the usual. He sat up and looked at his hand. It was his own hand. They had unfused when asleep. Goku looked to the girl next to him while the other three stirred. Goku expected to see his wife. However, he came face to face with Bulma. Last night they had layed down next to their wives on the side they controlled, but not on the side they unfused on though.

"VEGETA!" screamed Chichi almost flying away from him. Goku got up and went over to his wife.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." said Goku calmly and scratched the back of his head." See you two later than." And with that Goku teleported out of there very fast.

"Curses. I'll get u next time Kakarot." Thought Vegeta, "He must of sensed my anger and ran for it. Well time to go home then." And with that Vegeta kissed Bulma and headed home with her. He was happy with Yesturday. Although he was stuck with Kakarot, he had a taste of real power, and he was going to train to reach that level, and defeat Kakrot.

The End.


End file.
